I AM THE WIND
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: The soul of the wind bares itself. Do you choose to remember?


I Am The Wind  
by Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF8. Nah nah can't sue me now!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
What if I were to tell you that I wasn't always like I am now?  
  
No, I was born colorful. Long wavy cheastnut hair that I once took great pride   
in. My eyes had been a rich brown as well. I had been normal, maybe you could   
even say pretty. Yet, I prefer myself now.   
  
I grew up poor in a crime infested city. My parents were practicly non-existent   
and I was alone most of the time. This was not such a bad thing to me because I   
always had the winds.   
  
At a young age I discovered that I was constantly stalked by a breeze. I at   
first hated the gust of wind for minor inconveniences. Soon my solitary   
lifestyle got the best of me and my loneliness forced me into a great love for   
the wind.   
  
When I turned 13 I became a scholar to the whispers of the winds. Learning their   
language and understanding their wisdom.   
  
One day, as I especialy felt pathetic because it was my 15th birthday, I climbed   
atop a small shed. My heart raced, I felt that something was going to change   
forever.   
  
The winds whispered warnings which I chose to ignore. I lay asleep on the wooden   
roof. My name echoed in the breeze stirring me to reality. Of course the name was   
different then. Then they whispered for me to smile. In return they clensed my   
heart and soul of all pain.   
  
"Long ago," It said in a harsh one word breezes. " You were chosen to have our   
strength. We are with you. Do you want us?" I knodded. Why not hold my greatest   
love to my heart? The wind roared from the trees.  
  
Mechanically I raced to my feet. A loud roar ripped threw the air as a cyclone   
of wind spun around me as it painfully wormed it's way into my heart. I fell   
from the roof in my silent agony. Swiftly the picked me up and set me gently to   
the ground. Before I slipped into the tempting world of oblivian it whispered.   
  
"Speak, Walk, Think, Act, Look like and be the winds young Fujin."   
  
When I awoke I felt different. My left eye burned with the powers of the wind.   
As I raised a hand to my face I discovered that my previously sun-tanned skin   
was now paler then snow.   
  
Opening my right eye I could only see long strands of silver covering my eyes.   
  
Getting home late I walked right infront of my mother without her noticing.   
"Odd." I had thought.   
  
Stepping normally I forgot about the creaky hallway floor all to late. Only   
after I opened my right eye did I realize that I had made no noice. Swiftly I   
reached my room.   
  
Looking into the mirror I was not suprised when I saw that my appearence was   
different Nor was I upset that the color was gone. Rather, I liked the simple   
look that the lack of pigmentation brought.   
  
My hair, long tresses of silver, matched with my white face and ruby red right   
eye. However, my left eyes was solid black with a rapid twister running free.   
  
People would fear me for my gift, that I understood. Putting a patch over the   
powerfull eye, I looked into the mirror.   
  
I was beautiful. Yet, that was not what I wanted. A need to fight burned in my   
heart and I dared not keep the look. Quickly I braided my hair and with one   
swift slash of a razar sharp knife I was now Fujin, the tomboy soldier baring   
the soul of the winds.   
  
The wind whistled at my window. Walking over and letting it in, I stood back as   
the wind formed itself into a solid form. A weightless giant shurikan now rested   
in my hands.   
  
"Fujin, seek out the one chosen by the lightning and he of the sun."   
  
Walking away from the dirty houses I said good-bye to my past and walked away   
forever...  
  
  
I am the wind  
  
Unheard unless listioned for   
  
Unseen unless looked at  
  
Unwanted unless I want you   
  
Protective, Honest and True  
  
If you forget me,  
  
I will disapear  
  
But remember  
  
I am still here. 


End file.
